reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fists
are a primary weapon slot in Red Dead Redemption, which allows the player to strike with their fists. This type of unarmed combat involves basic punching, blocking and ground tackles. Each time someone is knocked down (and stays down for a few seconds) it counts as a knock out. Even if the enemy gets knocked down multiple times they can still get up and fight. You cannot kill with your fists, no matter how many times you attempt to. Punching ordinary citizens with fists will not result in any loss of honor or bounty. Fists are the only weapon in Red Dead Redemption that the player can't use while riding a horse. Controls *Punch: Right Trigger or R2 *Block: Right Bumper or R1 *Ground Tackle: (when prompted) Y Button or Triangle, then Right Trigger/R2 to punch. *Dodge: While holding Left Trigger/L2 press X/Square with the joystick in the direction to dodge. *Push: Right Trigger or R2 without Aiming Combat Fists are generally a last resort weapon, outclassed by just about any firearm, with the Hunting Knife being even better at close range combat. However, if you feel like knocking someone out without a bounty or loss of honor, or are just feeling a bit rowdy, then the fists are the perfect choice. Getting the jump on someone makes knocking them out much easier. You can start immediately punching them before they even have a chance to retaliate, or you can just push them over and kick them, which can be done indefinitely as kicking them makes it impossible for them to get up. Proper punching requires timing. The player should punch immediately after Marston pulls back his arm after landing a hit. Doing this while the target is blocking is ineffective, so if they block the first punch, they will most likely block the subsequent punches. Wait a few seconds before attempting to punch again. You can also attempt to counter after your opponent punches, which usually leaves an opening to land a hit. Also, make sure not to accidentally hit a bystander or lawman, because a stray punch could add another person into the fight, making it much more difficult on your end. Getting the prompt for a Ground Tackle usually appears after a successful combo of punches, which serves as a way to pile up even more damage on them, perfect after a combo. Once activated and on the ground, Marston will hold them by their collar with one hand and punch them with the other, sometimes using a backfist instead of a regular punch (there seems to be no difference in damage, only for looks). Usually at most you can land one or two hits, three if you're lucky, before they kick you off. Proper punch timing is also necessary to land at least two hits. The animation for a knockout while on the ground is Marston grabbing their shirt with both hands and slamming their limp body into the ground. Ground tackles can be cancelled by pressing Y while on the ground. Keep in mind that all knockouts are only temporary, so NPCs will always get up and come back for more. With two or more opponents this can prove difficult, as an opponent you've already knocked out may get up and strike you while you're not looking, usually when you're trying to take out other NPCs. Multiplayer *In Multiplayer Competitive and Co-operative mode lobbies just before the game, players can beat each other senseless with their fists before the match. Glitches *Sometimes when prompted to "Ground Tackle" while in a crowd or near people instead of ground tackling you'r target you will tackle a person nearby. Trivia *Animals like dogs and chickens can be kicked by pressing the attack button while having the fists equipped. *If crouched while you have your fists equipped and press the trigger, Marston will do a visually stronger punch while some characters will do a swinging right hook or an uppercut. *Some NPCs in the various towns, when engaged in hand-to-hand combat, appear to have their punches "amplified" and can knock one back several feet in one punch, or knock one out in two blows. Evidence of an affected NPC is the sound of several punches connecting during one attack animation. (Proven in Free Roam) *If in Blackwater, Marston can pick a fight with a police officer. Marston will not have a wanted level or bounty, and will have no loss in honour. But if another police officer see's the fight, the two officers will gang up on Marston, making the fight considerably harder and more risk of being knocked out. *If you run up and "Push" someone riding a horse, they will be knocked off and the horse will run away. *The only required use of fists in the main game's storyline is in the mission You Shall not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit where Marston has to defeat an angered Aquila in a fistfight to convince the crowd of the elixir's "miraculous" powers. *In most cases, punching a woman will result in them screaming and running away. When the player punches a man, however, there is a chance they may fight or run away. *It is possible to kill the Undead in hand to hand combat. *If you start a fistfight before starting one of Bonnie's missons that show her siting outside her house, she will sometimes get up from he seat and fight along with the player and start to punch the other fighter Achievements Gallery File:Pyoban.png|Marston engaging in melee combat. Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons